Job Class
This page shows a list of Job Classes that exist and people of YGGDRASIL and the New World used throughout the Overlord series. Overview According to YGGDRASIL standard, there were three different types of job classes. They're ranked between base, high and rare. Base job classes can be leveled up to 15, high classes can be leveled up to 10, and rare classes, like World Champion or Eclipse, can only be leveled up to 5 at max. In fact, some powerful classes could be unlocked by PKing heteromorphs without consequence, since they don't suffer from any penalty while doing so. For each class, different spell lists were available. A wizard could use 2nd tier spells of a certain type, and could go up to 2nd tier. However, arcaners could use 1st tier of this type, but could not go up any further to 2nd tier. This way, when players level up along with their chosen class, they can choose three new spells from the class’ spell list. Hence, level 100 Players could use 300 different spells at most. In one of Maruyama's tweets, he stated that if a humanoid player were to use a racial change item, all of their special techniques/skills acquired from that job class will be lost. Unfortunately, this has been counted as a separate system and the stacking of classes are different from the level of magic one can use. And for that reason, level 100 characters who had bad faith-type classes could use only up to the 4th tier of magic when they should have been able to reach the 6th tier if done properly. In this case, accumulating sixty levels in wizard and forty levels in cleric would not let one use the highest 10th tier magic of the faith series. Warrior-oriented classes Magic-oriented classes Production-oriented classes Commander-orient classes Other/unclassified classes Special Classes (Common) Classes Trivia * In the New World, if the right conditions are met, the person's Servant levels can actually be converted into other class levels. * In order to obtain a temporary job class such as "Minimum," a player could purchased it from the cash shop. * According to a post from Maruyama's twitter page, there are certain people who have job classes with Genius written into them, because it relates with a person's natural talent. * It seems the conditions of acquiring a job class works differently from YGGDRASIL to the New World. This is because New World's inhabitants like Tia, a low-level, has managed to acquire "Ninja", prerequisite class which was supposed to be inaccessible until becoming level 60 in the game. * In YGGDRASIL, humanoid players are considered to have the most array of classes at their disposal than the likes of demi-human players, and heteromorphic players. * Some job classes have extra life expectancy. * In YGGDRASIL, only those who possessed the class-specific special ability were able to cook. This was because food could temporarily raise battle capability through buffs, which was why requiring a class-specific special ability was natural. * In the Web Novel, World Champion and World Guardian are the two warrior job classes that were labeled as such to be an "official cheat." * Due to the disparity in racial class levels among dragon and human races, there is a difference in power when a Dragon Lord reaches Hero class and a human reaches Hero class. Category:Content Category:Terminology